The present invention relates generally to a system for automatically dialing a dialed number and a switching code, which is used for routing calls and may include 1+, area codes, international access codes, including foreign country and foreign city codes, and other information that is determinative of the routing of a telephone call. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for automatically selecting and dialing the proper switching code for a dialed number. Still more particularly, when a number is dialed, the system of the present invention utilizes an internal table or data base to determine the proper switching code for the dialed number.
With current technology, there are several ways to automatically select the proper switching code for a dialed number. One relatively simple way is to use phones that utilize a memory dialer. Under this system, a long distance or local number can be automatically selected from a pre-entered directory by dialing an abbreviated name, telephone number or code. Other systems have data bases that are constructed based on manually preentered names and addresses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,929, 4,633,041, 4,723,265, 4,736,410, 4,800,582, 4,839,919, 4,908,853, 5,134,653, and 5,157,719 provide an overview of patented devices relating to the subject matter of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,719 teaches a system that stores the last area code dialed and displays that area code after the system detects the start of the next call. The caller may then select the last area code dialed, not use it so that the call becomes local, or enter a new area code. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,653 teaches an automatic speed dialing device for facsimile machines. The device utilizes coded numbers to represent larger string telephone numbers that are stored in the system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,853 teaches a speed dialing apparatus that displays selected names and numbers stored in a memory. The operator can use a selector key to instruct the apparatus to dial the desired number appearing on the display. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,410 teaches a system that cross links a stored telephone number with a coded number.